New Guardians (The Blackest Night)
History Origin The New Guardians were formed when the Blackest Night Prophecy started to come to pass following the events of the Sinestro Corps War. As a result of this event, the various lights of the Emotional Spectrum were harnessed by different factions who formed their own respective Corps that did battle with one another. Among them included the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro Corps, Blue Lantern Corps, Star Sapphires, Red Lantern Corps, Orange Lantern Corps and the Indigo Tribe. Each of these wielded one of the different lights of the Emotional Spectrum namely Willpower, Fear, Hope, Love, Rage, Avarice and Compassion. With the culmination of the War of Light, The Blackest Night came to pass when the Lord of the Unliving; Nekron, began his plans to rid the cosmos of life. His actions led to the emergence of the Black Lantern Corps with Black Lantern Power Ring's seeking the dead and reanimating their bodies in order to serve their master to end the existence of all life. As the universe was besieged by the undead, Indigo of the Indigo Tribe arrived on Earth where she saved the life of Hal Jordan and his allies from Black Lanterns. Taking him to the Hall of Justice, she explained to him about The White Light of Creation and how during the origin of the universe it was responsible for defeating The Black which in turn shattered the light into the different parts of the Emotional Spectrum. As she wielded the ability to destroy Black Lanterns by merging the different lights, she equally explained that the different Corps needed to be united in order to defeat the darkness. The Blackest Night Following their initial encounter, Indigo teleported Jordan to Zamaron where she saved the life of Carol Ferris and Sinestro who were battling one another when the Black Lanterns attacked the world. Their actions led to a shattering of the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery as well as the release of the Predator Entity. Taking the trio to Korugar, the group witnessed Sinestro re-establishing control over the Sinestro Corps from would-be usurper Mongul II as well as the warlords imprisonment within the Qwardian Central Power Battery. Sinestro gave the command to his followers to guard the Qwardian Power Battery and maintain an alliance with the Green Lantern Corps. After this point, Sinestro and Jordan argued over who to recruit next with the Korugarian suggesting the Red Lanterns whilst Hal stating that the Blue Lanterns needed to be brought onto their side first. Ultimately, Jordan succeeded and the group set forth to Odym where they assisted Saint Walker in protecting the world from the Orange Lantern Corps who's master desired a Blue Lantern Power Ring. By this point, they were joined by the two exiled Guardians of the Universe known as Ganthet and Sayd who now guided the Blue Lantern Corps as well as accompanied this new alliance on their mission. Afterwards, they went to the Vega System; specifically to Okaara where they helped rescue both Atrocitus and Larfleeze from a Black Lantern attack. When the Red Lantern gained consciousness, Atrocitus sought to kill both Jordan, Sinestro along with the two Guardians as they were his mortal enemies. However, the calm brought by Saint Walker managed to convince him to join them in their struggle against the Black Lanterns as he desired to protect life rather than destroy it. Larfleeze was ultimately convinced when Sayd offered to become his Orange Lantern Corps Guardian. Thus, the New Guardians were formed and Ganthet vowed that they would give everything in order to stop the darkness from engulfing the universe. In order to defeat their foe, they intended to track down the Black Lantern Central Power Battery and traced it to Ryut. However, by this point, the Central Power Battery had been fully charged whereupon it was teleported to Coast City on Earth. At the time, Nekron manifested in the world of the living and intended to complete his mission of ridding the cosmos of life. Using her powers, Indigo teleported the New Guardians to Earth where she urged her comrades to combine their light and use it against the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. However, the dark construct survived the onslaught and absorbed its energy whereupon Nekron used its power to create new Black Power Ring's that forcibly attached themselves on various resurrected superheroes on Earth. This was because it was the Lord of the Unliving's power that allowed them to return to life and he turned them into Black Lanterns. Besieged by the new additions into Nekron's army, Ganthet revealed a secret programming that the Oans that installed in their Power Ring design which was copied by the other Corps a directive that allowed it to duplicate itself and deputise a native being. Activating this function, the Power Rings drafted a being into the respective Corps thus giving them allies to fight against the Black Lanterns. Among these included Green Lantern (Ganthet), Sinestro Corps (Scarecrow), Blue Lantern (Barry Allen), Star Sapphire (Wonder Woman), Red Lantern (Mera), Orange Lantern (Lex Luthor), and Indigo Tribe (Ray Palmer). Amongst the foes brought before the New Guardians was The Spectre which forced Hal Jordan to free the Parallax Entity from imprisonment within a Green Lantern Power Battery. After being possessed by it, Jordan battled the Spectre and destroyed the Black Lantern possessing the Spirit of Vengeance. Shortly afterwards, Ferris managed to separate Parallax from Jordan and the Fear Elemental was suddenly abducted by a mysterious being. Following this moment, Lex Luthor became consumed by Avarice and he attempted to claim the other Power Rings starting with Scarecrow thus forcing the New Guardians to disarm him. At that point, Nekron killed a Guardian and used his innards to reveal the location of the Life Entity; exposing the source of the White Light of Creation. Striking the sleeping being, its cries of pain were felt by all life in the universe. This forced Sinestro to jump into the Entity before Jordan could do so and become empowered by it. The White Lantern Sinestro was briefly split in half by Nekron's scythe but recovered but despite wielding the being its power was too great and Nekron managed to sever the Korugarian from the Life Entity. This second opportunity allowed Jordan to become the host of the Life Entity but instead of maintaining sole power he used its energy to create the White Lantern Corps from the resurrected superheroes thus bringing them back to life. Among its actions included depowering Black Hand who served as the embodiment of death in the Emotional Spectrum. With their combined power, they successfully destroyed Nekron's body and thus ended the threat posed by the Blackest Night. The New Guardians members partially dispersed following this event though the alliance between the Sinestro Corps and Green Lantern Corps remained. Atrocitus returned to his adoptive homeworld of Ysmault whilst Larfleeze relocated to Earth after enjoying their culture. The Indigo Tribe disappeared and had secretly taken William Hand with them who was now one of them. Unknown to the New Guardians initially, the White Light seemingly departed the Earth only for it to be manifested into the first White Lantern Central Power Battery whilst Deadman became the holder of the sole White Lantern Power Ring. The Brightest Day Following the Blackest Night, the Entities of the Emotional Spectrum began to manifest on Earth and it quickly became apparent that a new villain was hiding in the shadows where they were abducting these beings. Amongst their first conquests was Parallax whilst the Ion Entity was severed from Sodam Yat in Daxam's sun. Meanwhile, Guy Gardner after briefly becoming a Red Lantern still possessed traces of Rage within his body and began experiencing dark visions of the future. He confessed these to Ganthet who convinced the Green Lantern to meet with Atrocitus who similarly had seen dark portents of the future. The three formed their own pact in order to defeat this menace before it could emerge with Gardner taking his Emerald Warriors into the Unknown Sectors whilst Ganthet started from the center of the universe. Atrocitus in the mean time traveled to Earth in order to find the Rage Entity and in an effort to protect the Entities staged a conflict with Lobo the bounty hunter in order to gain the help of Carol Ferris and Hal Jordan. In payment, the Red Lantern gave the Czarnian a Red Lantern Power Ring and Atrocitus helped reform the New Guardians who's new mission was to protect their Corps respective Entities as well as to stop the Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum from inflicting harm on the Earth. Amongst the first Entity to be tamed was the freed Predator Entity which the Zamarons attempted to turn once more into a power source. However, the actions of Carol Ferris led to the creature being kept free whilst Queen Aga'po sacrificed her life to charge the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. This act made Ferris the new Queen of the Star Sapphires and of the Zamarons. During this time, the Ophidian Entity was released from the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery by Hector Hammond who became possessed by it leading to Larfleeze rejoining the New Guardians in order to get back his power. Meanwhile, the Adara Entity took Nicole Morrison as its host leading to Saint Walker returning to Earth where as the Indigo Tribe chose Shane Thompson for the Proselyte Entity. Meanwhile, Atrocitus tracked down the Butcher Entity and with the aid of the Spectre, helped imprison it within a Red Lantern Power Battery after severing it from its host James Kim. When Hal Jordan suspected that the Indigo Tribe were brainwashed beings, it led to a standoff with Indigo-1 but the arrival of Parallax and his mysterious master led to the Flash being possessed by the Fear Elemental. The New Guardians quickly worked to support Jordan with Saint Walker and Morrison attacking Parallax's master whilst the Indigo Tribe attempted to exorcise Parallax from its host. However, the mysterious villain used this opportunity to claim Proselyte, Parallax and Adara whereupon he revealed his true identity - the renegade Maltusian scientist known as Krona who was the original jailer of the Entities. The villain later departed the planet in order to bring about his own plans after capturing the Rage Entity and defeating the New Guardians present on the scene. This led to Hal Jordan turning his back on the Justice League in order to deal with this crisis by himself with the aid of the New Guardians. After departing Earth, Indigo attempted to track down Krona whilst Saint Walker reassured Jordan that the Justice League would not be able to track them as well as the fact that he felt his worry for his friends on Earth. They concluded that Krona would be next after the Predator Entity on Zamaron only to witness a portal opening with a defeated Carol Ferris emerging who revealed that Krona had succeeded in claiming the Love Entity as well. Tracking his trail, the team arrived on Ryut which was his base of operations - much to the disgust of Atrocitus who felt that his dead homeworld was desecrated by Krona. There, the New Guardians discovered the Book of The Black and when they came to close to it, the construct sent black chains that filled their minds that revealed the past of the fallen Guardian known as Krona. When they recovered, the group learnt a number of mysteries but were attacked by Lyssa Drak who was the new caretaker of the Book of The Black. She sent forth black tendrils that entrapped all the New Guardians except for Hal Jordan. The entrapped New Guardians Power Rings were left in the hands of the Earth Lantern who later used them to equip the other Earth Green Lanterns when the Green Lantern Central Power Battery was infecting by the Yellow Impurity once more. This remained the case until the final confrontation with Krona on Oa where Kyle Rayner used his artistic talent to free the New Guardians from the Book of The Black. Krona was afterwards killed by Hal Jordan who had overridden his Power Rings programming allowing him to kill a Guardian. Once done, their Power Rings returned to them except for Sinestro who had been selected by a Green Lantern Power Ring. After this disturbing change of events, the now freed Guardians who were formerly possessed by the Emotional Entities banished the New Guardians from Oa as they were not permitted on its surface. New Leader and New Team After the War of The Green Lanterns, events returned to normal for the cosmos until a mysterious force began to claim Power Rings from the various Corps. This saw the death of most of their wearers as the Rings went under their own power towards Earth where they all seemingly selected Kyle Rayner to be their wearer. As a result, members of the stolen Power Rings respective Corps arrived and believed Kyle to had been the thief responsible for the act. This saw the likes of Arkillo, Fatality, Bleez and Munk arrive where they battled Rayner. Kyle met with Saint Walker who proved to be an ally with the two fleeing from Earth to save it from further attack whereupon they decided to head towards Oa to seek the aid of Ganthet. However, Rayner was immediately attacked by the Guardians who demanded to know why the Power Rings chose him and he became overwhelmed briefly by the Emotional Spectrum. The Power Rings would disappear except for an Orange Lantern Power Ring that turned into Glomulus. At that point, the members of the other Corps arrived on Oa to reclaim their respective Power Rings where they were all defeated by the Oans. However, the battle turned against them when Larfleeze himself arrived on Oa to attack the Guardians. This opportunity allowed Sayd to take Rayner along with the other Lanterns to safety where Munk teleported them to Okaara. Once there, Sayd revealed to this incarnation of the New Guardians that the force that stole the Power Rings emerged from the center of the galaxy from a mysterious solar system sized starship known as the Orrery with all their answers residing within it. Equipment *Red Lantern Power Battery *Orange Lantern Power Battery *Qwardian Power Battery *Green Lantern Power Battery *Blue Lantern Power Battery *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Star Sapphire Power Battery Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring Allies *White Lantern Corps Enemies *Black Lantern Corps Notes *Unlike their Millennium counterparts, this group was not a race of proto-gods but rather an unofficial alliance between various members of the different Corps of the Emotional Spectrum that banded together to defeat cosmic threats. *Though referred to as the New Guardians on the cover of the comics, the group has never been referred to by that name in the panels of the various issues they featured in. Trivia *Coming Soon See also *New Guardians (Millennium) In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/New_Guardians_(Blackest_Night) *http://www.comicvine.com/new-guardians/65-57179/ Category:Teams Category:New Guardians (The Blackest Night)